


How To Ruin The Perfect Moment

by bugaboo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Aged-Up Character(s), Alya Césaire Bashing, Angry Alya Césaire, Angst, Anniversary, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Betrayal, Chloé Bourgeois Knows, Confused Alya Césaire, Evil Lila Rossi, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Help, Identity Reveal, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Past Relationship(s), Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Presents, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Gabriel, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugaboo/pseuds/bugaboo
Summary: Ladybug is so nervous. She runs as fast as she can. She has to tell Adrien as soon as possible. Otherwise, she will be scared to tell him later.Unfortunatelyor not, someone who Ladybug doesn't want to see, is in the room when she tells her kitty about The Big News. Well, Marinette will have some fun!---Gabriel Agreste isNOTHawkmoth.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Sabrina Raincomprix, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Lila Rossi, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Sabrina Raincomprix
Comments: 68
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot.  
> I hope you like it and enjoy your reading! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! So... I am alive, yay ( nobody is really happy, to be honest ).  
> I want you to enjoy your reading! <3

A red figure is running fast for the last ten minutes from one rooftop to another. Her dark-blue hair is in two long pigtails. The costume on her shoulders is in black, she has black boots high to the knees, and long black gloves to her elbows. The rest of her body is covered in a red costume with black spots. Her blue eyes scan the area. She stops for a second to catch her breath and in the meantime calls her best friend - a really nice, blonde girl who stood up for her when no one else did.

"Hey, Chlo!"

"Hi, Mari!"

"Open the door from the terrace to the living room. I'm coming the fast way. I want Adrien, you, and Brina to be there, okay? I have to tell you something important!"

"O-Okay... But, Mari, I don't think you'd like..."

"I will see you in five."

"...the fast way because N-..." The red heroine hangs up and throws her yo-yo. A large mansion majestically rises in front of her, but she knows that she has to run five more minutes until she's at home. 

It's true, they don't need that big house, but when you look at the fact the Chloé and Sabrina live with them, you can feel how you ask yourself if it's big enough.

Chloé needs an office for the days she works from home or when she needs to finish her work late at night.

Marinette needs a room for all fabrics, and another one, which she uses for a studio - the place where she actually designs.

Adrien needs an office where he can store his notebooks and student books. Yes, that's right, Adrien studied Physics after he left Agreste's mansion, and became a teacher. The students really love him, but who wouldn't?

And finally Sabrina. This redhead needs a big, soundproof laboratory, equipment, and iced storehouse for all experiments she does when she's not at work. Sabrina became a biological scientist. This job really suits her.

_Huh, how strange? Soon she won't be able to run, she will have to be more careful than ever._

In her mid-twenties, Ladybug - the heroine in red, excitedly flies towards the mansion or especially one of the many terraces.

The mansion - her home for the last five years. Last ten years, her relationships and friendships have changed a lot.

For example, Chloé was next to her in the war against Lila. Obviously, they have given up with messing up with the pathological liar after The Accident. But even, after it, Chloé decided that she will stay with Marinette as much as possible. _God, she owes this girl everything - the bluenette is not only a matchmaker, but she helped Chloé to rebuild her family - her mother finally returned home, because of Chloé. Marinette has succeeded to open Audrey's eyes._

Without Marinette, Chloé would have never had her friendship ( and present relationship ) with her best friend - Sabrina Raincomprix.

And right now, Choé and MDC ( a really famous designer, who achieved her fame for two months ) have a business together - nothing else but the infamous company _MDC_. Of course, Chloé runs the finance while MDC - the fashion part of the company.

Since The Big Reveal, Marinette is in a relationship with **her dorky, kissable, hot, handsome, but still flirty and pun-lover, partner, and love of her life - Adrien Agreste**. Today is their anniversary - eight years in a successful relationship ( or since she was seventeen when Adrien became her boyfriend ) and three years since he put a wedding ring on her left hand - close to her heart, and three years since she put a wedding ring on his left hand - close to his heart.

And Ladybug has the best present ever!

Of course, she's so nervous! _Will he want? Is he ready? Is she ready? What if he leaves her because he doesn't want..._

Oopsie, too late, she needs to throw her yo-yo and tie it for the terrace and she's at home.

She sighs and collects all her bravery. Why is she so nervous? He loves her, right? She loves him! There's nothing to be afraid of...

And still, she has that unpleasant feeling at the bottom of her stomach. _Everything will be alright!_

Ladybug pulls her yo-yo slightly and it takes her weight upwards. She soundlessly arrives on the big terrace. Usually, Marinette really loves this terrace because Adrien and she transformed it into a little library with comfortable beanbags and a coffee table. This is the place that gave her inspiration for her most famous and successful designs.

Naturally, the smell of sweet coffee reaches her nose, but she doesn't have enough time to enjoy it. Even if she has, Ladybug is so nervous so she wouldn't be able to enjoy the scent.

And then she hears a laugh. **His laugh**. _Now or never!_

"We did it!" She screams happily and steps into the room.

No, the red heroine runs into the living room without even releasing the transformation.

"We did it!" She yells again and flies in a hug excitedly with her husband. 

"We did it!" Ladybug repeats when Adrien manages to avoid falling. The girl crosses her legs around his waist and closes her hands around his neck.

"We did it?" She says quietly. Her big smile falls when she sees his confused expression. She frowns.

_I-I... I guess I made a mistake. I was so stupid to think..._

"Did we really?" Adrien studies her face as she studies his - his green eyes, soft lips, his perfect face. Ladybug nods.

"W-We... We did it?" He asks again.

_Oh, boy, this isn't a joke, right?_

Ladybug bites her bottom lip and nods again.

"Oh, My God, we really did it! It... It... I... Oh, My..." Adrien grins widely and tightens his grip around Marinette. The couple laughs.

"Yeah, **mon** **minou** , we really did it!" Marinette giggles, smiling as wide as Adrien. With his left hand, he cups her cheek and erases a tear.

"You're crying." He whispers and his forehead touches hers.

"So and you!" The red heroine replies. "I am so happy you're happy!" She says and for a second squeezes her eyes as three tears roll down her red face.

"It's not a dream, is it?" Adrien inhales. Then he feels it - the love in the air. They had finally succeeded. They finally did it! This is one of the happiest days in his life, but if you ask him - _every day is the happiest if he wakes up in the morning and falls asleep in the night, while the sweet bluenette, he calls his wife, the love of his life, is in his hands._

"No, it's not." Ladybug laughs.

A fake cough ruins their happy world.

_Oh, man, Adrien forgot about the others in the room._

_Chloé knows how to ruin the moment._

"Would you like to explain what's going on?" A nasty voice attracts their attention.

Feverishly, Marinette and Adrien look at the direction of the voice. That's the moment when they realize that not two pairs of eyes watch them, but five. What the-...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a comment ( the criticism is accepted ) and a Kudos.  
> The chapter will be edit again as soon as possible.  
> Should I post a second chapter? I am not really sure about it, so, please, tell me!
> 
> By the way, can you suggest some Miraculous Ladybug challenges for June? I think it was LadyNour, but I am not sure. Everything is welcomed! Thank you! 😊❤️  
> Have a nice day or night!  
> Bugabye! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your reading! <3

"Would you like to explain what's going on?" A nasty voice attracts their attention.

Feverishly, Marinette and Adrien look at the direction of the voice. That's the moment when they realize that not two pairs of eyes watch them, but five. What the-...

"Nino?!"

"Alya?! Lila?!"

"Dude, you're married for Ladybug?" Nino gasps.

"MDC is Lady- _fucking_ -bug?! I know, you, Adrien, married for the MDC, but nobody ever found out who she is. Who is she?" Lila opens her mouth. Alya takes out her phone, opens the camera, and takes a photo of Adrien and Ladybug in his hands, while her legs are around his waist. Ladybug grabs her yo-yo with one hand and throws it, tying Alya's phone.

"No photos! You and Nino were invited here, but that doesn't allow you to violate our personal space!" She yells and deletes the photo from everywhere. Then she steps on the floor, gives Alya her phone and walks out of the living room.

"Don't you dare to follow me!" She turns back and stops Chloé who has just taken a step behind the red heroine. Then Ladybug closes the door with thunder and crash, leaving three really confused and three worried people.

"So... What did you do, Sunshine?" Lila crosses her hands in front of her chest.

"It's none of your business." Adrien notes.

"It is, because I am here, Adrien." Lila replies.

"That you're here, in our home, doesn't mean nothing, Lila."

"But I still want to know..." The liar slightly smirks. _...so I can ruin it._

"This is shit!" Chloé swears. She sits on the nearest chair and unlocks her phone.

"Seriously, Chloé? Ladybug was here and you will just sit here? I thought you were her fan!" Alya states.

"Better think about your next words!" Chloé snaps.

"Are you threatening us?"

"Firstly, Lila, you weren't supposed to be here!" Adrien takes part. "But see, you're now in Agreste's and Bourgeois' mansion, so be really careful about what you're saying!"

Lila is speechless.

"Dude, that's rude!" Nino pats his shoulder.

"No, it's not!" Sabrina frowns. "Let's not forget you're in our home, not we in yours. I think it'd be better if you have some respect for all people who live here, right?"

"Y-Yes?" Alya gulps.

"What happened, Ladyblogger? Cat got your tongue?"

"Chloé, that's rude! No wonders why Marinette was depressed during our last year in school." Lila rolls her eyes.

"I don't think you're the person who has to say that." A quiet voice comes from the door, attracting the adults' attention.

"Marinette?" Alya immediately squeaks.

When the young journalist pays closer attention to the bluenette, she sees Marinette's red cheeks and red eyes. She cried. Her clothes are not really casual - a red draped blouse with the girl's typical initial - the pink flowers, which bottom isn't visible because of the black circle skirt. Clearly, _MDC design_.

The bluenette hasn't grown so much since they graduated, her high is definitely different, she's much taller than her seventeen-years-old self. Her face is a little longer and she doesn't look like that happy child when they met. No, in front of Alya, stays a grown, responsible woman with burdens on her shoulders, but she still manages to look confident and her head is high upright.

"Mari!" Adrien immediately runs to the girl in question and hugs her.

"It's alright, kitty!" She dishevels his hair. "But I have some work." Marinette whispers and the teacher steps back.

Oh, man, he hopes that _his wife will have some mercy on Alya, Nino, and... Ugh, Lila._

"Alya, Nino, in fact, you were invited here, so your rooms are prepared since you notified us you will come. Lila, I hope you would mind waiting like..." Marinette looks at her phone. "Chloé, can you, please, talk with Brus, because he thinks I'm still in the hospital?" The blondie nods and walks out of the room. "So Lila. Your room will be ready in ten. I hope that's okay. Alya, Nino, I will show you your rooms. Adrien, sweetie, can you make me a coffee and wait for me, with Sabrina, and Chloé on the terrace?"

"On it, beauty." Adrien winks. Sabrina nods and goes out on the terrace.

"Alya, Nino, please, follow me. Lila, I will come for you in seven." Marinette informs and heads to the corridor.

"Right now, if you don't know, we are on the second floor. You saw the first floor, right?" Nino nods. "So, under us, on the first floor, there is a mini cinema, too. Oh, and a pool. Underground is Brina's laboratory. I suggest you to not go down, without informing someone of us and especially without equipment." The bluenette advises. "Understood?" Her tone is cold.

"No problem, dudette! We haven't got any interest in... Laboratories and things like that." Nino speaks when he sees his girlfriend won't answer.

"Good." Marinette calls the elevator.

"Your rooms are on the third floor, Alya's is the first in left, Nino's next to hers. Lila will be in the first in right. MDC's room is at the end of the corridor. Don't even knock on the door! If you try to go in, it's most likely to fail, because most of the time it's locked. Not always, but don't try your luck, okay? However, Chloé and Sabrina's is next to MDC's, in right. Adrien's is opposite Chloé's. The other room are locked and you don't have work in them." Marinette continues her talking when the trio enters the lift.

"On the fourth floor, you can find Adrien's office, Chloé's too, my room for fabrics and my studio. They are generally locked, even when I am in. If there's something, you can always find Adrien, or Chloé in their offices, knock on their rooms or in the living room. Or, you can find me, it won't be that hard if I am in the house. I suggest to not disturb Brina because I don't think it will be great if someone distracts her in the middle of a biological experiment." The automatic doors of the elevator, open and Marinette walks off. Just now, Alya notices the noise of Marinette's high-heels.

_Oh, that explains why I thought she has grown so much._

"Also, don't try to find MDC, you won't succeed. If you do, then she wants you to find her." Marinette looks at the couple and slightly smiles. "Any questions?"

"I-... Um... Where's your room?" Alya quietly asks. Marinette raises eyebrows.

"You won't be able to find me in, so I don't think you necessarily have to know." Alya nods.

"Was your idea to invite us? And who's Brus?" Nino says.

"Yes. And Brus is my bodyguard."

"Why were you in the hospital?" Alya studies Marinette's expression.

Ignoring Alya's question, in the most obvious way, Marinette opens the first door. "Alya, that's your room. You have a laptop and a computer for your journalism, the door in front of us is for the bathroom. Next to her is the door for your closet. I chose the wardrobe from MDC's design. I hope you will like them. Feel free to relax." Marinette walks out of the room and moves to the next.

"Nino, this is yours. The same scheme about the wardrobe and the bathroom." Nino enters a big room with a big bed in the middle. There is a big television on one of the walls and PC4 under it. Also, he spots the computer, the headset, and the big audio set on a desk.

"Thanks, dudette! You're the best!" Nino runs in the room and immediately lies down on the bed. _Is it a bed or a cloud?_

Marinette leaves unnoticed. She opens the door of the living room and calls Lila. The brunette follows her and listens carefully to the bluenette, while she says the same things she said to Alya and Nino.

When the designer opens the door of Lila's bedroom, the liar sees the most beautiful and the coziest room she has ever seen in her life.

"Do you like it?"

"Wow!"

"So, you like it. I'm glad." Marinette turns to leave.

"Marinette?" Lila quietly says.

"Yes?" The designer looks at the girl who called her.

"Um... Thank you! I... Um... Yeah, thank you so much!"

"Oh... It's not a big deal." Marinette shrugs and then walks off. _There's something in Lila's chest. Some... Pain? Guilt? But what's the reason?_

* * *

When Marinette sits on the big beanbag on the terrace, Adrien brings her a cup of coffee.

She hums happily. "Thanks, kitty!" Marinette looks at him and they kiss.

"I thought we have to talk about something, not to make out!" Chloé interrupts them.

"Right!" Adrien sits on his beanbag, along with Chloé and Sabrina on theirs.

Marinette sips from her coffee and smirks mischievously. "What are you thinking about, guys? Operation: 'Hide And Seek'?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! That's definitely not the end! Firstly, I planned it to be one-shot, but there it is the second chapter! I guess that will be a multi-chapter story.  
> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a comment ( criticism accepted ) or a Kudos!  
>  _What do you think is Operation: 'Hide And Seek'?_ I want to read your theories if that works for you!  
>  **The chapter will be edited ( again ) soon.**  
>  Have a nice day and night!  
> Bugabye! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! This is something short ( I think ), but it isn't not-important.  
> Enjoy your reading!

When Marinette sits on the big beanbag on the terrace, Adrien brings her a cup of coffee.

She hums happily. "Thanks, kitty!" Marinette looks at him and they kiss.

"I thought we have to talk about something, not to make out!" Chloé interrupts them.

"Right!" Adrien sits on his beanbag, along with Chloé and Sabrina on theirs.

Marinette sips from her coffee and smirks mischievously. "What are you thinking about, guys? Operation: 'Hide And Seek'?"

"Marinette - no!" Chloé's eyes are wide.

"Marinette - yes!" Marinette tries again.

"Mari, please, no!" Adrien smiles innocently at her.

"Mari, please, yes!" Marinette hisses.

"I'm in!" Sabrina finally says something.

"Brina, really?" Chloé looks at her girlfriend.

"The last time was really funny!" Sabrina points.

"The last time we were the victims!" The blond girl protests again.

"But it was the only time I used it!" Marinette really wants to put the operation on.

"And it was really cruel."

"Adrien, please!" The bluenette grumps and shows puppy-eyes to everyone around her.

"Chloé? Sabrina? What do you think?" Adrien looks at his friends.

"I said I'm in!" Brina confirms her words.

"You were scary nice to me! It was scary... And then I woke up with pink hair!"

"And then I apologized!" Marinette states.

"Uh, fine, I'm in! But only for a week!" Chloé smiles.

"So, we are doing it?" Adrien raises his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Yup!" Marinette smiles, stands up, and kisses Adrien on his cheek. He wraps his hand around her waist and carefully makes her sit in his lap.

* * *

"Nino? Can I go in?" Alya slightly opens the door.

"Yes, of course! What's the matter, babe?" Nino stands up, leaving an empty chair in front of the computer that shows a new mix he's working on.

"Don't you think this is strange?"

"What is strange?" Nino moves closer to Alya and hugs her.

"Mmm... I don't know, Marinette acts like the nicest person, we actually knew before Lila. But we know she's a bully! And that makes me overthinking!"

"Alya, I think you should stop thinking about it. Maybe now she's a better person. We know she did it because she was jealous. Maybe she grew?" Nino shrugs.

"Yeah. May-..."

"Guys?" Lila knocks on the door.

"Yeah, Lila?" Nino sighs. The door opens widely and uncovers a sobbing brunette.

"Oh, dear, what happened!" Alya escapes Nino's grip and cups Lila's face.

"M-M... Marinette... S-She... She ins-sulted m-me!" Lila sobs and Alya hugs her. 

"That bitch!" The journalist murmurs.

"Lila, are you sure? It doesn't make sense anymore. I mean... She's so nice to us!" Nino frowns.

"Are you accusing me of lying?" Lila looks at Nino threateningly.

"Of course no, dudette. I am just asking. It seems she hasn't grown."

"I really hoped she...-"

"Guys, dinner is soon. Do you want to join-... Oh, My God, Lila! What happened?" Marinette runs to the brunette.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Alya hisses at the designer.

"Oh, dear, is it because of the colors of the clothes in your wardrobe? I know your favorite color wasn't green, but I thought it would look really nice on you! Or... Is it because of the scent? Are you allergic to Vanilla and Blueberries? Oh, I am so sorry! It had to ask you what colors you like and do you like the scent, but I had too much work! Of course, that's not an excuse, but I will fix it! Just tell me what's the problem, okay?" Marinette comfortingly places a hand on Lila's shoulder. The brunette looks at her surprised.

"I-I... I... Uh... No... It was because of the colors. Maybe I overreacted. Uh... I'm sorry!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Lila! I am so sorry! I will order to change the clothes, okay? What color do you want them to be?"

"Oh, no, Marinette, it's fine, really!"

"Are you sure, darling?" Marinette raises her eyebrows. Lila nods. "Okay, I-I... I'm sorry!" Marinette apologizes again.

"It's not a problem, seriously! I overreacted!" Lila wipes her tears and waves with a hand. Marinette nods.

"Girl, you have grown a lot." Alya gasps. Marinette questionable looks at her, but quickly removes her expression.

"I think so. Do you want to join me, Adrien, Chlo, and Brina for starters or you'd prefer me to tell you when the main dish is served?"

"We will join you later. Thanks, Marinette!" Nino rapidly rejects her. Marinette nods and leaves the room.

"Wow..." Alya is surprised.

"What..."

"...was..."

"...that?" The trio finishes their sentence.

"She was actually really nice."

"And she immediately suggested fixing her mistake."

"And... She arranged these super cool rooms for us!"

"Wow..."

"Yes, babe, wow! I knew she will become more mature with the time." "Can you believe how fake is her niceness?" Nino and Lila say at the same time. They look at each other.

"Alya, don't tell me you believed her faking!"

"No, of course, I don't!"

"Babe, are you serious? I think Mari was really mature and it was clear that she wasn't faking it!" Nino protests.

"I don't want to fight right now. Nino, just don't forget that she was a bully. That she bullied me!" Lila winks an leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Lila will continue to be a bitch?  
> What was The Accident?  
> Will something bad happen?  
> Do you think Lila, Alya, and Nino will discover about MDC?
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment with your opinion or advice, and a Kudos!  
> If you have some questions, feel free to ask! :D  
> Have a nice day and night!  
> Bugabye! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's great to see you here again! I'm sorry for not posting sooner, just this chapter took some changes since, at first, I had another idea, then my research failed and I had to change it. And then, I decided it won't fit the next chapter ( I'm working on it ), so I changed it again.
> 
> I hope you didn't lose your interest in the story and I wish you a great reading! <3

"Can you imagine?! Oh, God, that was so good! I really didn't know that it was possible to be that stupid! She is such an amateur! I mean, to stand all day in front of the MDC's office and to hope you will see who MDC is? That was so stupid!" Chloé laughs so loud.

"Well, she has bad luck, I wasn't in the office today!" Marinette winks and laughs, too.

"Oh, yeah, true! By the way, how are you? Which week?"

"Forth week?" Marinette laughs nervously, scratching the back of her neck.

"Aww!" Sabrina squeaks happily.

"Adrikin, I know you're happy, but, please, don't cry!" Chloé teases him. The teacher slowly gets closer to his wife, looking at the blond girl. Then he looks the bluenette in the eyes.

"Do I look like I'm going to cry?" He blinks twice. Marinette grins and places her index finger on his nose, making his face move farther from hers.

"Mm... Yes, you do!" She laughs loudly. "I am sure you're going to cry tonight from happiness." She teases, patting his hair.

"You two were gross as teenagers. And you know what? You're still gross!" Plagg flies on the table, grabbing Camembert, then he hides again.

"I didn't understand why would my best bro cry?" Nino enters the living room alone.

"Oh, hey, Nino!" Marinette greets him. "So... I decided to be the cook today and for dinner, we have... My pasta with the secret sauce, potato pancakes with chicken, and rice with vegetables."

"I will serve." Adrien tries to stop Marinette form standing, but she only rolls her eyes.

"Adrien, it's the fourth week! I. Am. Fine." Marinette pats his hair and smiles.

"Sure?"

"Adrikins, the girl is pregnant, not dying!" Chloé points and then rolls her eyes.

"Wait, what?!" Nino frowns.

"Oopsie." The blondie looks apologetically at Marinette.

"Yes, it's true." The designer rolls her eyes again.

"When? Who?"

"Thanks, Chlo." Marinette enters the kitchen. "So... What do you want for dinner, Nino?" The woman yells.

"Uh... Wait, too many things!" The DJ is silent for a couple of seconds. "Your pasta sounds perfect, Mari!"

"Hey, guys!" Lila and Alya walk in hand in hand.

"What do you want guys?" Adrien takes their orders, while Marinette gives Alya and Lila a glare through the glass door. It was supposed to be unmeaningful. Well...

"Ha-ha, I will help Mari!" Adrien as fast as he can stand up and goes in the kitchen.

"Well... Take a seat?" Sabrina speaks up, slightly smiling.

"Um... Yeah, true." Nino nervously says. "Chloé, can I talk to you? In private?"

"Of course." The blondie stands up and points the terrace. "Follow me." Nino soundlessly walks behind her.

* * *

"So... What do you want to talk about?" Chloé sits on one of the beanbags. Nino chooses the one, next to hers.

"Um... Marinette is...?"

"Mhm."

"When?"

"Four weeks? I really don't know and don't want to know when did they manage... Nevermind. Around four weeks." Chloé nods.

"Who?"

"Think about possibilities. I will wait. I know you're not that stupid, Nino."

"Uh..."

* * *

"Let's... Let's talk about something?" Sabrina offers.

"About what?!" Alya snaps.

"I-I... I don't know. How have you been lately?" The redhead shrugs.

"I don't think it's your business." Alya rolls her eyes and avoids Sabrina's eyes.

"I'd appreciate it if you're, at least, polite with the host!"

* * *

"Mari?" Adrien whispers.

"What?"

"If you don't want them, they can leave this second." Adrien places his hands on her shoulders and massages her.

"No. Yes. Ugh... Don't pay me attention, I'm overreacting!" Marinette groans.

"No, you don't." Adrien kisses her neck.

"Yes, I do. I just... I wanted to make up things with Alya. And then Lila was in our living room. I-I... Ugh!" Marinette groans. Adrien turns her and hugs her tightly. She buries her face in his chest. "I'm just... peeved, I guess." The designer groans once more. After that Adrien helps her with serving the dinner.

The married couple walks in their living room again.

"I don't think it's your business." Alya rolls her eyes and avoids Sabrina's eyes.

"I'd appreciate it if you're, at least, polite with the host!" Marinette hisses immediately. "She just wanted to be polite." The bluenette shrugs.

"Where are Chloé and Nino?" Adrien looks around, placing the plates on the table.

"They are talking." Sabrina points the terrace. Marinette nods, sighing.

* * *

"Uh..."

"Yes..." Chloé looks at him patiently.

"I know it doesn't make sense, because my dude isn't a cheater, but... Adrien?" Nino looks at the blondie.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding! You guessed!"

"But... Adrien didn't cheat on MDC with-... Wait a minute!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave a comment ( the criticism is accepted ) or Kudos!
> 
> Also, I am searching for beta-readers ( not only for this but for each subsequent story ). If there's someone who wants to give it a shot, just inform me, so we can organize everything with the communication.
> 
> Have a nice day and night!  
> See you soon!  
> Bugabye! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I hope the angst in the chapter is good because I tried really hard!  
> Also, have someone thought about the beta-readers thing?
> 
> Enjoy your reading! <3

"Uh..."

"Yes..." Chloé looks at him patiently.

"I know it doesn't make sense, because my dude isn't a cheater, but... Adrien?" Nino looks at the blondie.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding! You guessed!"

"But... Adrien didn't cheat on MDC with-... Wait a minute!"

"You won the big prize, DJ!" Chloé giggles.

"Marinette... MDC... Ladybug... What the fuck?!"

"Yeah... Please, continue."

"Jeez, I am so stupid!" Nino takes off his glasses and hides his face with his palms. "Okay, okay, deep breathes, Nino, deep breathes!"

"Should I sum it up or you will do it?"

"Okay, okay, it's all good. So... Shit, I am so, so stupid!"

"Why is that now?" Chloé rolls her eyes.

"When all the media announced that Adrien, my best bro, and this new infamous designer with secret identity are getting married, I didn't even call him to congratulate him! All this time I thoughts it's a girl we don't know and at the same 'all this time' it was- it is... Marinette! Shit... That sucks! Wait, if Marinette is Ladybug... Then Adrien is Chat Noir...?"

"Oh, lol, you're a genius. Amazing, right?" Chloé smirks.

"So... Wait... Just..."

"Fuck it, I will say it! Yes, it's true, all this time Marinette and Adrien have died and been injured so they can save your asses. And yes, they have lied to you, but only because they have were saving your asses. Oh, right, and Lila lies. Lila claimed she's LB's best friend, Marinette hates Lila, and Marinette is LB... Oh, yeah, and MDC is for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Surely, if you have ever listened to her, you'd know, right?" Chloé hisses in the end.

"I..."

"I will leave you. Think seriously about everything and when you're ready, you can apologize." Chloé stands up and leaves.

_So... That was it... All these years of lies, only because they were saving us. And I... I, unthankful son of a bitch, didn't even call them to see how they're doing. Shit... I messed up big time..._

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Chloé joins everyone at the dining table.

"Where's Nino?! If you did something to him..." Alya jumps immediately.

"Oh, I just killed him on the terrace, where everyone sees everything." Chloé rolls her eyes when Alya's face loses its color. "Are you serious? If I wanted him dead, he should already be dead." The blond girl shakes her head. "Nevermind, what were you talking about?"

"Nothing serious. I was chatting with Marinette about..."

"Yeah, please, don't! I have already heard enough!" Chloé laughs. Marinette and Adrien too. Sabrina just smiles, while Alya and Lila are looking confused around the room.

"Um... Um... Sorry for interpreting you, Madame Ag-..." A girl walks into the room.

"Clara, I told you, Marinette is fine, sweetie!" Marinette smiles at a girl, obviously, from her personnel. The bluenette stands up and walks to the girl so they can talk privately.

"Sure, Mada- Marinette... Monsieur Agreste and Mademoiselle Sancoeur called a minute ago and told me that they're com-..."

"Maman's coming?!" Marinette gasped loudly. "Will... Will they stay here? When? Why didn't she tell me earlier? We... We should-..."

"Marinette, calm down and let Clara talk, alright?" Adrien grabs her shoulders, slightly massaging her.

"Okay... Alright. When will they be here?"

"Half an hour."

"Shit... Alright. Could you, please, take someone to help you make their bedrooms?" The girl nods. "Thank you! You're awesome!" Marinette hugs Clara and then she lets the girl be.

Adrien and Marinette return to their places on the table. Everyone eats their meal, exclude Nino, of course, because he's still thinking.

"So... Sabine's coming?" Alya carefully looks at Marinette who drops her fork.

"Alya... No." Sabrina says quietly.

"But Marinette said 'Maman', right?"

"Yes, I heard the same thing." Lila confirms.

"Alya, and Lila... Sabine is-..."

"Can you stop saying her name?!" Marinette cuts Chloé.

"Why, Marinette? She's your mother, right?" Lila smirks.

"No, yes! Ugh... Just let's stop talking about Sabine, alright?!" The designer's hands shake.

"Why? You were so happy a minute ago when that... slave told you Sabine's coming!"

"Clara is not a slave and Sabine's not coming! That ends now!" Marinette clenches her teeth.

"But... Sabine is your mother, right? You said your mother's coming. Why isn't Sabine coming?" Lila continues to pushes.

"Lila, no!" Adrien warns.

"Why not, Adrien? You heard her. Sabine's coming, because she's her mother, right?" Lila smirks.

"No!" Marinette snaps. She grabs her almost empty plate and throws it on the floor. "The woman that left you when you killed your father, because you were akumatized, because of you, Lila, is not your mother!" Marinette wipes her face from the tears. Adrien is already on his legs and hugs Marinette tightly. The designer buries her face in his chest and sobs again.

"Brina, call the staff to clean up and tell me when Nathalie is here, will you?" Sabrina nods. Adrien lifts the bluenette in bridal style and leaves the room.

"What, the hell, did you do?!" Nino finally notifies he's in the room and, obviously, he saw everything.

"I-I..."

"You pushed Marinette to the edge... Obviously, not for the first time!" Nino shakes his head.

"Nino, why are you like that? Lila did nothing wrong! Marinette was the one..."

"That's everything your mouth knows, right? Lila this, Lila that! When was the last time we, like a couple, did something?! Alya, don't get me wrong, I love you, but I start to think everything you care about is Lila."

"It's not..."

"Then what? Every time I talk with you, Lila comes and interrupts us. Alya, I miss you." Nino looks straight in the journalist's eyes.

"You're right. I-I... I haven't spent time with you lately. Sorry, Lila, but he's right."

"But I-..."

"It's not only you, Lila. And that's your problem."

"Ugh! Fine, I will give you some space, I just really love Alya, she's my best friend."

"Oh, girl, I love you, too, but I need to spend time with my boyfriend." Alya smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter!  
> What do you think happens next?  
> Will Lila do something?  
> What has happened so Marinette was akumatized?  
> Share your theories and questions!
> 
> Have a nice day and night! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> Thanks for opening my story!  
> Also, I want to thank my beta-readers ( FunBun and LunahPeixvey ) who were so patient, careful, and helpful! Thank you so much! I love youuu! <33 /inform me the way you want to be credited/
> 
> Enjoy your reading, sweetie! <3

Nino, Alya, Lila, Chloé, and Sabrina continue their dinner in silence. Well, it was quiet, until someone enters the room. The young adults turn their heads in the direction of the newcomer.

"Adr- What are YOU doing here?"

Gabriel Agreste is known as a quiet, civil, and a cold man. Lila can't see the man she knew. This Gabriel isn't cold. This Gabriel isn't quiet... and he looks angry.

"Gabriel, what's-... Oh... Hi, Chloé, Sabrina!" Nathalie follows after Gabriel, walking in the room.

"Is that some kind of a joke?" The old man asks.

"Uncle Gabriel, we-..."

"You what? Wasn't that the girl who was the reason for- Nevermind. What are they doing here?"

"Hey, dude, calm down. It's okay," Nino stands up. Gabriel barely looks at him, then he glares again at Lila.

"Gabriel, let's find the kids and talk with them. There's no point in a fight, no right now," Nathalie places her hand on his shoulder and Gabriel inhales loudly.

"Yes, you're right. But I want answers why this... girl is here." He says the word like he had a few alternatives on his mind.

"Papa?" Gabriel turns to the source of the sound and sees his son.

"Son!" Gabriel walks to Adrien and gives him a hug, type 'proud father and son'. The guests in the room are confused, because they don't know this Gabriel, Gabriel who gives his son a caring hug, full of love and worry. They don't know this Gabriel who shows his emotions so openly. They don't know the Gabriel who, right now, holds his son like Adrien is his happiness, love, and life. Oh, little do they know what will Gabriel do for his family, right now? "I'm so happy to see you!" Gabriel smiles. "Oh, Adrien, congratulations on the-..."

"Thanks, Papa, but they don't know." Adrien points the guests with a look for a second.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Gabriel nods.

"Hi, Adrien!" Lila, Alya, and Nino withness something more amazing than the lovely hug between Gabriel and Adrien. The trio tries not to gasp when the cold assistent or Nathalie hugs Adrien just like a mother would hug her own son.

"Hi, Nathalie!" Adrien looks around the room and sighs. "Um... Marinette is in her room. I think she will need you..."

"Adrien, you didn't talk about-..."

"Yes, we talked about Sabine. Nathalie, I'm sorry, just some of us were so, uh, curious," Adrien rolls his eyes. He's sure that Nathalie hasn't heard everything, because the moment he said Sabine, she rushed out of the room.

"Adrien, I think it's time to call Jean again. What do you think?"

"Who's Jean?" Lila makes a face.

"I don't think Marinette was comfortable the last time we called him." Chloé states at the same time.

"Miss Rossi, I don't think it's any of your business to know who's Jean. Also, Chloé, are you sure she was uncomfortable?"

"I think it's best if we talk with Marinette tomorrow," Brina suggested.

"If it won't be too late tomorrow," Gabriel murmurs.

"It won't be! I'm here. Chloé's here. Sabrina, too. You and Nathalie," Adrien stares at nothing, though he was trying to convince himself as well as his father.

"I hope you're right. The last time wasn't only trauma for her, son. I'm just worried about both of you."

"I know, papa, but it'll be alright. You'll see," Adrien slightly smiles at his father and walks out of the room.

"Can someone explain?" Alya finally speaks, a little frustrated at being ignored.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe, you can do your research first and then ask for an explanation, Miss Journalist," Gabriel smirks and leaves the living room.

* * *

"Can I come in?" The old designer knocks on MDC's door. At the lack of answer, Adrien unlocks and lets his father in.

"...so disappointed. I don't know why she left me when I needed her. Was I really that big a failure? Why did she judge me? Why do I still miss _her_? She left me, why do I have to think about her and her disappointed face from when I was de-akumatized?" Marinette sobs in Nathalie's shoulder, continuing her rant about _Sabine_. Nathalie carefully plays with the designer's hair. A red creature - Tikki, Gabriel remembers - is cuddled on Marinette's shoulder, while a black, flying, tiny cat - Plagg - lands on Marinette's knee.

"...What if..." The bluenette sniffs. "What if I'm like her?"

"No!" Everyone and everything in the room yells. 

"God, darling, don't say that!"

"Nathalie's right. There's no fucking possibility, Bug!" Adrien sits next to Nathalie and Marinette and takes his wife's hand, kissing the back of it.

"Mari, you are the reason I have this type of father son relationship with Adrien. If you hadn't yelled at me the second week in the mansion and then came to apologize, we wouldn't be here." Gabriel gives a slight chuckle, glancing from the designer to his son.

"Listen to the old man here, bread. He knows his stuff," Plagg nods his head, flying to be next to Gabriel's shoulder.

"Marinette, you're the best holder I have ever had. You're the definition of good! Don't doubt yourself and don't ever think about you like that!" Tikki finally speaks.

"I-I..." Marinette looks around the room, smiling and sobbing. Then everyone in the bedroom is part of the hug. Each of them coming to where Marinette and Nathalie sat, creating a large family hug.

_Ah... Family... Her family... Marinette couldn’t be more thankful she has them._

The young designer falls asleep with this happy thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo, hiii! I hope you like this chapter! Feel free to post your opinion or advice!
> 
> Also, suggest Miraculous Ladybug stories ( doesn't matter the author )! <3
> 
> Have a nice day and night!  
> Bugabye! <333

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment with advice or your opinion, and leave a Kudos!
> 
> Have a nice day and night!  
> Bugabye!<3


End file.
